


A human’s guide to dating supernatural creatures.

by enochianwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochianwolf/pseuds/enochianwolf
Summary: The ups and downs of dating a werewolf and a banshee





	

A human’s guide to dating supernatural creatures. 

By Stiles Stilinski

Thinking about dating a supernatural creature sounds like an amazing experience right. Wrong. It is not for the faint of heart. If you are just looking for a magical adventure turn back now. It’s not all sunshine and daisies. That’s for sure. But who am I to judge what you want to do. If you want to date someone who also happens to be a supernatural creature, I guess this is my advice.

Ever since the supernatural community was exposed there has been this crazy of how amazing it would be to date a supernatural creature. It is not as amazing as it sounds. People long before now have dated supernatural creatures without even knowing. Some probably even broke up once they found out, not being able to deal with someone who was different. Or someone who wasn’t human. But hey, let’s all jump on the bandwagon, it will be fun. You have many different supernatural creatures to choose from. And now is the perfect time to date them, now that they are much more open about who they really are.

Here is my first tip in my guide to dating supernatural creatures: don’t. Just don’t do it. It is a whole lot of heart ache you do not want to deal with. There will be blood and tears, and really who wants to deal with that. Let’s not mention that each supernatural creature comes with its own unique set of problems. Dating in general is a nightmare, and supernatural creatures just make it about a thousand times worse. It is terrible. I truly do not know why you are reading this.

Take a werewolf for example. You date one off them and what do you have to put up with, a hormonal lunatic. Literally. Full moon out and you might just have a psychopath on your hand. And even if you land one of the good ones, oh how that could be much worse. Imagine dealing with a wolf who goes into heat every full moon, because that is basically what you must deal with. Sex, all the time. Now that may not seem like a bad thing. It gets old. Werewolves have a hell of a lot of stamina, and they will last long after you want to go to sleep. Not fun.

Maybe your choice is a banshee. She will be a screamer that’s for sure. You may be asking yourself, what’s the downside in that? Well I’ll tell you; screaming all the time. You try to sleep and bam your banshee girlfriend wakes you up screaming her prediction of the death of a nearby motorist. You go on a nice date to the movies, and your banshee pinches you signalling you need to leave before she screams another prediction. All day, every day you are on the lookout for any sign she is about to scream. Cause banshees can’t just pick and choose who they are going to predict the death of. One day they may even predict your friend’s death, or even your own.

If those two examples haven’t scared you away, and you are hell bent on dating some kind of supernatural creature I guess the best advice I could give would be to be patient. Such a cliché I know. But it’s the truth. You can’t just jump in willy nilly into any relationship. If you are reading this then you obviously want a good relationship with a specific supernatural creature in mind. 

Most of the time supernatural creatures are just like you and me. They are inherently human and they deserve some patience and understanding. They have their moments when they aren’t like us, whether its growing a tail in water, turning into a wolf once a month or screaming people’s death. They are also human, and with humanity comes all those pesky things we call emotions. They still feel. So be patient, if they aren’t ready for a relationship don’t push them. After all, you wouldn’t like to be pushed into a relationship now would you.

Another important thing to do in your endeavour is to learn about the supernatural creature you want to date. Now I don’t just mean go on a binging research spree. That is not the most important part of who they are. What you want to do is talk to this person. Learn about their who they are as a person, as well as a supernatural creature. Now that isn’t to say you shouldn’t research as much as you can without talking to them. On the contrary, you should do at least some research to get a baseline understanding of them. As a human, when dating other human you don’t have to do any research on other humans, we all have that knowledge intrinsically downloaded into our brains. But when dating supernatural creatures, well unless you do some research you may end up on a date with one wearing something that could be dangerous for you date. Now let me tell you, that is not a fun way to start a date. Once you know of any weakness, such as aconite for a werewolf, you want to make sure that there is none in any of the cleaning products or deodorant you use. I started dating my werewolf when the big fight back against the supernatural community started. I unknowingly wore aftershave that had aconite in it. As the night grew on he was getting more agitated. It did not turn out well, it ended with him vomiting all over my jeep. I don’t know how we made it past that date. But we did. Yes, definitely important to do some research beforehand. 

But you shouldn’t stop there. Get to know them, just like you would any other human. But don’t avoid the topic of their species. It’s a fine balance between being to forward, soundly like a creepy groupie of supernatural creatures, and just being a normal person interested in who they are and where they come from. Don’t constantly steer the conversation to their supernatural creature status. Instead ask about their family the way you would as a human about their family, along the way you may find out things that are left out of any research you may have found. Let me just tell you, the amount of information I have learnt about werewolves that is not in the history books is astonishing. They have played major parts in so many things and no one has ever known. If you know a werewolf who has a big werewolf family I seriously suggest talking some history with them. So fascinating.

Much like humans, every supernatural creature is different. They are their own person, and you should treat them as such. Never objectify them. They will hate that. No one will ever be your object. You may date them, that doesn’t make them yours. They are their own person, you are your own person, and shouldn’t be treated like an object just the enjoyment of others. But most importantly do not judge them or stereotype them as just another one of those creatures. That does not end well. If you do slip up, and they notice you may end up not being able to walk for a week. It is not pleasant. One too many dog jokes. But let’s not mention that shall we. We are all different, and no one likes being labelled. So just don’t do it. Just look at yourself, do you fit any stereotypes that you would like people calling you out for. No. Well neither do supernatural creatures. When I met my werewolf, I’m not going to lie, I fell for the stereotype and ended up getting him arrested. It’s okay though, he forgave me… mostly.  
So where are we, be patient, get to know them and don’t label. All pretty simple things, right? If you answer no, then you are a terrible person and should stop reading this right now. Those are basic human rights anyone deserve in a relationship. 

The next big tip would be explicitly show your love and compassion. Supernatural creatures are still getting used to the world knowing about them. And it was not a smooth reveal. Due to the horrendous outburst from the media calling supernatural creatures disgusting and unpure it is hard for them to trust. They may be a werewolf with amazing senses, and they still wouldn’t believe that you actually care about them. Even before the big reveal blew up, there were supernatural creatures who wouldn’t believe it. They have their own anxieties. And everyone deserves to be shown how much they are cared for, no doubt they will express their love right back. Big romantic gestures can work great. Planning a huge romantic weekend, with candlelit dinners and home cooked meals work well. My partners and I try to have a weekend to ourselves once a month. Can’t let our spark die.

However, it doesn’t always have to be huge gestures to show you care. No, simple things work just as well. A nice home cooked meal, their favourite, a back massage after a long day at work. A surprise visit to their favourite art gallery. Surprising them with anything they love to do will never go wrong. Even just making a nice bath up for them will do the trick. Just all those romantic things, do them. And not just when you are in trouble and you are apologising. Only a jerk would bring flowers to the one they love only when they have been fighting. But hey, good news, just because you may have done that in the past doesn’t mean you always will. Next time you are on your way to see them, pick up a bunch of their favourite flowers. They will love it. Now girls, don’t think I’m not talking to you when I say that. Because I am. Guys can love flowers too, and you should totally surprise your man with flowers. I know my man loves when I bring home some orchids for him they are his favourite. My girl on the other hand not so much, last time I tried to bring her flowers they were shoved in my face. Know your partner. You should always ask though cause you don’t want to bring them flowers they are allergic too. That is not a way to show you care, and if you were already fighting that will just make it worse. Trust me on that. 

Now to those pesky emotions I mentions before. Yes, they are a part of being human, however that doesn’t mean you will always understand your supernatural creatures emotions. Trying to understand how anyone is feeling is a difficult task. Add on them being a supernatural creature and things become more difficult. Sometimes supernatural creatures don’t even know why they are feeling the way they are feeling. They may be picking up other people emotions. Or maybe they are just being effected by the environment around them. You remember that research you did. This is when that may come in handy. You may find that in the environment there is something that your supernatural creature is ‘allergic’ too. It may be causing them to get sick, or be angry. Just think about superman and kryptonite. Different kryptonite effects superman differently, so different elements can affect different supernatural creatures. Or maybe the Luna cycle could be affecting them. This is when you should learn the different phases of the moon, and how that effects your specific supernatural creature. 

All this can help you understand their emotions. But like you would in ever relationship, the first thing you should always do it talk to your partner. There is a very good chance that what is bothering them has nothing to do with them as a supernatural creature, and everything to do with them as a person. They may have had a bad day at work. Or maybe they had a fight with a family member. Whatever it is, you won’t know unless you talk to them. Don’t go jumping to conclusions. I did that once, said that it was just that time of the month, the full moon. Little did I know it was the anniversary of his parent’s death. Yeah, that was not a fun time to remember. To this day, I still cringe. I was in the dog house for longer than I would like to admit after that. I was so stupid, so learn from my mistakes, never assume it really does make an ass out of u and me. So yeah, like every relationship, communication is key. This is true for all relationships, even your friendships. You don’t want to ruin your relationship because you were too stubborn to ask about feelings. 

Now, while your supernatural creature may be a mind reader, not all are. So talking is something you have to do. Talk about any doubts you have, or any doubts they have. Share your passions, and listen to what they have to say. You don’t want to be in a relationship and find you have nothing in common. Talk, talk, talk. Granted, I’ve already talked about this back when saying you should get to know your supernatural creature. But it is such an important task that it needs to be mentioned twice. Just talk to them. Nothing better than sitting and having a nice meaningful conversation with another person. Especially someone you are interested in dating, or already dating. Although maybe you shouldn’t trust me on this one, I have been told that I talk to much. But, yeah communication all the way, each step always includes talking.

What else is there to know about dating a supernatural creature. Well, they can be incredibly possessive and demanding. They are all going to have their own traits, just like every other human on this planet. Once you get to know them you will learn how to deal with their personality. Not that their personality is something that must be dealt with. Just like with any person, with time you will learn how to be around them without being awkward. Every person has those annoying traits. You have them too. You might not be aware of them, but I guarantee you have them. So just like you have to learn to deal with your supernatural creature’s personality traits they have to learn to deal with yours. I for one am cunning and sarcastic. Those are two traits that take a while to get used to. Not everyone can deal with my personality. And maybe you find that you cannot deal with the supernatural creature that you are interested in personality, or maybe they won’t be able to deal with yours. That’s okay, it just means that you were not good for each other. Better to find that out early on.

It’s perfectly normal to be annoyed by some of your partner’s trait. And just because you are interested in a supernatural creature doesn’t mean you will suddenly be exempt from that rule. They may be supernatural, but like I said earlier is not going to be all happy all the time. For example, perfectionist. That is a trait that can be the most annoying thing in your life. Like really, do you have to stay up until 5 in the morning working on your case for the next day. No its fine just go to bed already, oh my god. But those little everyday life things you get used to. While they may annoy you, you get used to them and just see them as a part of the person you love. I’m constantly being told to shut the fuck up when my constant rambling keep everyone awake. Whoops.

Now this one may sound silly but it is important topic: food. Now, I know what you are thinking, really we need a whole section for food it can’t be that complicated. But it really is. Every supernatural creature reacts differently around food. They may want to provide food for their partner, or they may not like sharing their food at all. This is very important. Learn what your partner likes, and if they like to provide do not turn them down. Even if they show up in the middle of the night covered in blood carrying a deer. I’ve been there, many times. At first I didn’t understand. I was horrified. My boyfriend showing up covered in blood, I freaked out thinking he was hurt. Once I realised it wasn’t his blood I slammed the door in his face. I also told him to fuck off. He was very upset, and came back the next night with a fresh kill. How he had the energy I will never know. It went on for months. He eventually stopped, when I told him there were better ways to provide. Only to start up again months later when we added our girlfriend to our relationship. Her reaction was to slap him, then kiss him.

If that is their way of providing for you, accept it. Thank them for it, even cook with it and share with them. Turning it away would offend them. Now, this is another time where having good communication skills is very important. If you don’t want them showing up at your house constantly proving their fresh kills for you, you have to tell them. Be polite about it, say that you don’t have room to keep a large deer, and there are less space filling ways to provide for you. Give them suggestions, tell them to buy you dinner once a week, or cook for you. It is important to make sure they are still able to appease their instinct to provide. 

Now, maybe you have someone who is the complete opposite. Will not share food every. You can offer them some of your food, but never ever try and take some of their food. Unless they are specifically offering you food it is not a good idea to take their food. You may think you are being cute and joking around, but they may literally bite your head off for taking their food. I’m sure we all know a person like this. Food is life for them, so do not take it away.

Supernatural creatures tend to be social creatures. Not all of them are as social as others, some even dislike being social. However, it is important to remember that they have their own friends, and just because they are dating you doesn’t mean they are going to stop being friends with them. Controlling who your partner hangs around is never a good thing to do. If you do this you are not giving your partner basic rights, you are a despicable person for trying to control them. That goes for your partner too. In a relationship you do not force your partner to stop being friends with someone because you don’t like them, or are jealous. You have to trust your partner, and let them have their own life. If you feel the need to control who they are around, or what they are do, you are taking advantage of your partner and abusing them. That is not okay. As a teenager I didn’t understand this, I went out with this witch who tried to stop me from being friends with my pack. It was not a good relationship, and if it wasn’t for my pack reminding me that it was wrong I probably would have listened and ditched my pack.

Everyone should be free to be who they want to be, and your partner should support you. If they decide they want to change career you help them figure out what they want to do. They want to go back to school, you help them whenever they need it. Like when my werewolf decided that he wanted to go back to school, our banshee and I supported him, we helped him figure exactly what he wanted to go to school for. Each one of us at one time came home stressed out of our minds about an essay we had to write and we were always there for each other to bounce idea off of. Some of the crazier ideas results in a pillow to the face and rolling of eyeballs, but hey ways any relationship without moments like that. If your partner decides to change their hair, or their fashion sense, you support them being who they want to be. Support is important. Everyone gets a little down sometimes, and you support them. Listen to how they feel and do things to help them feel better.

Don’t cheat. This tip I don’t even think I need to explain. It’s self-explanatory. But I will say it again. Do Not Cheat. This is good for any relationship. If you want to be with someone be with them, if you deicide you don’t want to be with them anymore and want to be with someone else you grow the balls to break up with them before moving on to the new person. No one deserves to be cheated on. You wouldn’t like it. No one would. So just don’t do it.

Following on from that, don’t lie. A supernatural creature can be like a human lie detector. Even if they aren’t, you lying is not something you should participate in while in a relationship. You should trust your partner with anything and not lie about anything. Now, if you are lying about a surprise birthday party for them that is okay. Although, if your partner is anything like my banshee then even lying about a birthday party is not a good idea. That was not a fun day. But any lie that would hurt your partner if they found out should not happen. No matter what your lies will be exposed. It does not make for a happy relationship. So just be honest about everything you are feeling and doing.

I’ve touched on this previously, but trust is something that must be present. If you can’t trust your partner or your partner cannot trust you well you may be doomed. Trust isn’t something that appears right away in a relationship. You must work for you. But once you have gained it the relationship with be much stronger. However, trust is something that can be easily broken. And once broken you can repair, but there will always be the cracks that won’t heal. You may take months to trust your partner, but one day you may end up in a horrible situation and trust they will be there to save you. When I was a teenager I didn’t trust my werewolf, he was always doing things that seemed shady to me. Sneaking around, breaking into my bedroom. Yeah it wasn’t the best start to our relationship. But when a wendigo captured me, had me trapped in a cave I trusted that he would be able to find me before I was hurt. He did, if that damn wendigo didn’t spend like two hours sharpening his claws I may have been dead by now. But hey, that’s story for another time.

Okay, so I guess that is all the advice can give you. My point in this was to make you realise that supernatural creatures are just human. They deserve human decency, and if you cannot give them that then what are you doing here. They deserve respect, like each and every person in the world. We are all human, and just like no person should be judged for the colour of their skin, or their sexual orientation, or their gender no person should be judge because they are also a supernatural creature. 

If you made it here then I guess you have the best intentions, and really want to date a supernatural creature. So, I’ll let you in on a secret dating a supernatural creature may be terrible, but it is also the best thing in the world. I wouldn’t change it for anything, and if you are lucky enough to land one of your own you will never regret it. I cannot imagine my life without my lovely banshee and werewolf. They are the loves of my life, and although having to deal with the crap there is about a million upsides to dating them. I would be lost without them. Every scream, every full moon we are all there for each other. I may be human, and will never truly understand what they go through daily, but that doesn’t stop me from loving them or them from loving me. They are so understanding and caring. They have taught me more than my late-night researching ever did. 

Yes, they can be possessive, but hey so can I. Their quirks just make them who they are. My banshee’s scream may have caused some awkward encounters and being banned from a cinema, or two. But if she never predicted the murder of a friend back in high school she wouldn’t have seen her murderer get away with it due to the lousy justice system, and she wouldn’t have been inspired to become the strong badass lawyer she is today. 

The simplest of the tips in my human guide to dating a supernatural creature: do it. Just go for it, you will not regret it. Everything may work out, or it may not. Either way, it is an experience like no other. You will learn so much about yourself, and everyone around you. There will be love and kindness. But there will always be dark times. Whether it be dark in the relationship, or people not accepting your relationship. These things will happen, it’s only natural. But don’t let them stop you from living your life how you want to, with who you want.


End file.
